


'a little adjustment'

by liliesnroses



Category: Justice League Dark: Apokolips War (2020), Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: Clark adopted Raven, DamiRae - Freeform, F/M, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Post-Flashpoint (DCU), Secrets, brighter version of raven, emotionsssss, i did a thing, my little babiessss, smut later, soft damian wayne for raven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliesnroses/pseuds/liliesnroses
Summary: Damian is back to his rightful city for his senior year after being away a year on a mission. Going back to his subtle ways of living with his father. Attending night patrol around the city. Things of course wouldn’t be any different.Until his best friend, Jon all of a sudden has a new familiar looking step sister -- Raven aka Rachel Roth Kent. The one girl who caught his eye back in the Academy before his departure. Although now having Raven part of the Kent family who’s unaware that her new adoptive family are a bunch of heroes living under her nose. As well as the famous arrogant billionaire son who’s a vigilante.Right nothing much has changed. Just adjustments for the demonbirds
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent/Donna Troy, Raven & Damian Wayne, Raven/Damian Wayne
Comments: 45
Kudos: 102





	1. Prologue

“Aw man how much longer till lunch I’m starving.” Jon groaned impatiently, leaning against his chair, acting as if the hunger was going to end him right then and there. 

“Relax. We only have half an hour.” Damian didn’t even lift his head away from the textbook he was reading, _the study of hidden techniques of the katana_ , Of course, the academy would never actually have this in their library so he had to take a part in bringing his own interests from home. Even though he knows every little thing there is to know about his sword, it was the only thing that interested him while passing time during his study hall. 

“Hey look, that transfer is in our class.” Jon leaned in across the table nudging his head to where a young girl sat on the couch displayed across from them, “I heard her name is Rachel. Some people have been talking about her already. They say she gives off like a bad vibe or a scary one, something like that. I mean she does look rather anti-social” he paused, thinking. “Just like you! You should talk to her.” 

Damian didn’t even bother to look up, “You know I have no desire for women.” It was like a reflex when he said it though it was true. Never in his life did he care for women like that, even after all those damn setups his brothers have put him through, yet he always left the girl either crying or shut the door right in their face when they arrived at the manor. 

“You’re no fun. Tons of girls swoon if you even speak to them.” Jon glared at him trying to get Damian to understand yet he got nothing but his eyes wandering at the damn book, “You’re hopeless, I can’t wait to meet the girl who actually makes you feel emotions,” pause, “I’ll be back I have to use the bathroom.” 

_Tsk._ It felt like everyone around him was wondering if he had any sensibility. His brothers, Jon, even his own father, were all meddling into his life wanting him to be more “sociable.” Like that would ever happen. He wasn't trained to have empathy, he was trained to assassinate anyone that meant necessary feeling no guilt out of it. He was supposed to be the next heir to the league. Yet that all went away when he turned 14 and came here. Even though it’s been 2 years since then he really hasn’t made that much improvement in the realm of “socializing” as his father would say. 

What was the point of it anyway? Everyone at the damn academy were all prids who cared only about their wealth and status having no sense of what actually goes on behind their boring life. They were all the same. Not once has he ever felt like anyone could compare to him. No one could understand the insufferable anguish of destiny to become merely just a weapon to then having to adjust to living ‘normally’, to know that the person he once admired was a demon himself. It all vanished, so what was even the point to get to know someone if they didn't understand. 

Damian lifted his head finally releasing his sight from the textbook. He groaned, craning his neck to stretch it. His version began drifting to the scenery of the library until something caught his eye or someone, someone who he’s never seen before. 

A girl with dark raven hair with pale skin seated on the cushion brown sofa, alone. Oh, this must’ve been the girl Jon was talking about. Her face was stuck to a book. _‘The Truth of the Realm of the Underworld’_

He felt taken aback at that, no average girl around here would ever touch a book like that. It almost intrigued him. He tilted his head slightly trying not to be noticeable that he was looking for the features of her face. Finally she lowered the book.

And that’s when he saw her. 

She looked so fascinating and mysterious all at once. Her features were delicate and soft, it was if he could see hidden secrets behind her face, behind those violet eyes if anything. Those eyes, _those damn perfect eyes._ They were something he’s never seen before. Even at a distance he could see her iris were full of infinite specks like gems. This was the girl people said they feel bad energy from, how in the hell can that even be. She didn’t look scary or anything, she looked _pure._

His chest tightened as he stared at her. What has gotten into him? It was as if he could hear his heartbeat quicken pounding against his ears. A lock then fell out of her hair framing her face, simply tucking it behind her ear, he felt his jaw tighten. _Fuck she looks cute_. Damian never noticed the uniform on the girls in the academy but the way they fit on her, it was _mesmerizing_. 

It hugged her perfectly. The clean white button up blouse with a neat red tie around her neck. The short plaid skirt-- _extremely short,_ laid perfectly at her thighs. Her skin even looked velvety like a smooth canvas with no imprints. She was so beautiful. 

He then felt his throat being choked by the damn tie. Like that helped his body relax. He never felt more desirous to talk to someone, to know every little thing about them, _to touch them_. She was something that looked restricted, too good to even lay a finger on, especially with his guilty hands. He needed to know more about her, to understand her, so much that it made him eagered. 

“Everyone! Please evacuate to the main room! I just got word that the city is under attack!” The librarian spoke loudly, alarming everyone to quickly rush towards the exit in panic. 

Rumbling was heard from outside the room, making the floor vibrate within their feet. Sirens of ambulances were blaring outside echoing through the glass windows. Damian needed to get away from these people so he could change. _Damn it why did there have to be so many snobs in this damn study._ Pushing past everyone to leave the crowd to run to the empty hall to find his locker for his uniform. “Damian! Here!” Jon shouted who was already disguised, throwing Damian’s duffle bag that he kept his uniform in, “Hurry. Bane is throwing grenades everywhere outside the school and having his minions raid the bank.” 

“Thanks Jon. Everyone should be in the main room, make sure they're safe. Don’t let anyone leave the building! Contact Wally and Donna while you’re at it” Damian hollered rushing towards an empty classroom to change. 

“You got it, boss!” 

Changing quickly Damian launched the grappling hook gun to extend out the nearest window to swiftly take him outside to see Bane’s minions robbing the bank across the street from the academy, like that was such a coincidence. Landing perfectly on the ground annihilating himself to his enemies as if they were no more than punching bags. “Your combat could use an increase in reaction.” flipping another minion onto an agonizing pile of them. 

“Robin! Someone is stuck under rubble on the corner, they need help!” Wonder girl yelled in the air with a woman in her arms retrieving her to safety

Damian nodded, running towards the place Donna was referring to. There was someone, someone from the academy. It was Rachel.

What the hell was she doing out of the academy it was a lockdown. He didn’t expect their first meeting to be introduced to her as Robin but hell with it, he needed to get her to safety. 

Rachel’s ankle was stuck under a piece of construction, from one of the grenades that wrecked the concrete. Placing his hand at the small of her back for comfort, “We’ll get you out, stay calm” and she was. He found it rather strange at first normally people would panic and cling to him wanting to get out in harm's way but she was perfectly fine when he rushed to her. Does she normally get trapped under rumble?

“Robin, watch out!” looking above to see enormous pieces of construction falling right to their direction, instantly taking a hold of her head bringing it close to the crook of his neck, shielding her body with his, waiting for the rumble to crash into them. But it didn’t. When he opened his eyes Raven’s hand were up in the air, dark magic appearing out of it connecting to a force field surrounding them in a bubble protecting them. 

His eyes widen, _holy shit._ No wonder, she didn’t just seem different to him before, it was because she was. She was a sorcerer.Sure he’s seen tons of shocking things in his life that never appealed to him but this one, it was a whole different story. It was unreal.

Rachel sighed hopeless when she used her powers to lift up the construction under her to release her ankle. “I guess the cat’s out of the bag.” she chuckled dryly against his shoulder, at her charade was now over. 

Damian pulled her head gently away from his shoulder, “Is your ankle injur-Argh!” A sudden hit from a baton was swung against the side of his head. One of those damn criminals managed to get a hit on him by surprise. Damian gritted his teeth ignoring the blood rushing down his head turning to the enemy to torture him. Although that didn’t even need to happen when he saw the masked man being lifted from the ground and flung to the other side of the street. 

“Are you okay?” her worried voice came behind him leaning her body up towards him to touch the damage of his head. It was the first time he’s ever heard her speak, her voice was soft yet filed with emotion when she saw his wound. He felt the touch of her fingers gently being dozed in his blood against his skin. Even though he had farther worse injuries than this it felt like her touch burned him, yearning for her. 

He felt his throat dry up, “Yea, it doesn’t hurt.” she looked at him with worry “I’ll be fine.” he assured her. “Isn’t your ankle hurting.” 

“I didn’t want people to see I had powers, it didn’t hurt me. But I can heal you. Let me heal you please it won’t take long.” concern was filled in her expression. He felt his stomach twist with her touches on his arm and head. It was almost like he surrendered in her grasp. 

“Okay. Do it fast.” 

She nodded rolling up her sleeves, placing both her palms on the side of his head. Amethyst. That was the color of her eyes up close. They were big and gazing and full of mystery that he wanted to seek. Seeing her face up close, she was naturally beautiful. He felt his chest tighten once again but this time he felt like his whole body felt tense having her in his reach. Shortly he felt the slow stings takeover the wound, yet it wasn’t painful. It felt bitter but a pleasurable sensation overriding his damaged flesh. It was warm and contagious feeling her powers run through his veins. Sensing his bloody wound reattaching onto clean skin, admittedly it felt enjoyable knowing this came from Rachel. He let out a soft breath from his lips as he felt the tenderness disappear, _damn it felt good_. 

Then something unexpected happened, writing in a form he never recognized appeared on her arm in glowing red ink. What the hell? Is that normal? Something told him it wasn’t seeing her face expression change. It didn’t look like she knew that was going to happen either. He watched as it soon faded away leaving not a mark on her skin. 

“What was tha--” 

“Robin! We need your help here!” Donna and Wally called out to him who were tangled up in forcing Bane to the ground but having trouble in doing so. 

“Right” he nodded, lifting her to her feet “Get back to the academy, it's safer there.” Running towards his teammates he could hear Rachel whisper something, it was distant. 

_“This can’t be good.”_

\-----------------------

After a successful mission of taking Bane back to the Asylum and returning the money he had stolen, Damian headed straight to the batcave, still in his Robin uniform, seating himself in front of the main frame. 

“What are you looking for?” His father’s voice came from behind him.

To be fair he wasn’t even sure. Right after the mission he came here to do some research on the writing that appeared on Rachel’s arm and her background. He knew his father had to have some relative information about her considering he has information on everyone who are of the abnormal, _even his acquaintances._ “Just doing some research. Must you monitor everything I do.” 

“No but it is my job to keep you on track to fully live your life and your life as Robin separate.” 

There his father went on again always speaking of terms of wanting him to socialize more. ‘To fully live it’ whatever that meant. “I am living.” 

“Not both. You're living more as Robin than Damian. You haven’t made any new friends except Jon. You only speak to Donna and Wally when you have missions. When are you going to start acting like a teenager your age.” his father’s words were like a blade to his skin. He hated when he acted like this it was an unavoidable irritation. 

“I wasn’t trained to make friends, Father. I was trained for the good of humanity.” Damian bit back defensively, turning himself to his eye father to come to full view of him dressed in his business attire. 

“You aren’t even a part of it.” Bruce sighed walking towards the main screen tapping keys in “I have a new mission for you, Damian. Think of it as an experiment and experience for you” 

“What’s the mission?” 

“You’re nemesis, Slade was spotted in Tokyo. Something tells me he’s going to stay there for awhile. There have been also, new leads in a new chemical serum that could be developed into making metas stronger. It’s a drug for them, yet I can’t calculate where the origin is. Which is why I’m sending you.” 

Damian felt like something was off about his mission, he knew there was another purpose to this, “What’s the catch Father? Why can’t you simply do it?” 

“I chose this for you. I want to send you there to deal with understanding people your age and socializing with them. You’ll be finishing your junior year there and come back before your senior year starts. Everything is already purchased. So we both get what we want. You get to track down Slade as well as any incoming missions sent to you and also, you get to take part in a society meeting people who aren’t abnormal.” 

Damian had to say it was a request he couldn’t resist, if it involved Slade. It was like a cat and mouse game that he enjoyed ever since leaving his deceased grandfather’s side. It sounded well but something left him reluctant. He was going to be gone for a year, sure that meant leaving Jon too, it also meant Jon was going to lead Wally and Donna in crisis. Yet the only images that struck his head were _her. Rachel_. If he left that meant he could no longer seek wanting to see what more she was. Here he was getting the opportunity he’s always wanted, hunting Slade and leaving the meddling voices of his Father and brothers behind yet he felt hesitant. He almost felt pathetic. 

“I accept, Father.” Damian leveled his eyes to meet him out of respect. Bruce nodded, “You’re flight leaves tomorrow night. I’ll leave you to it.” he said, walking to the exit of the cave leaving Damian to spin back to the screen dialing as information about Rachel. If he had 22 hours before he left, he might as well gather information on Rachel about her origins so he could inform Jon that a new sorcerer was walking around the academy.

Typing in her name instantly took him to another page that blared at him. Of course he was right, his father did have at least some relative information about her. One of the few benefits about him. 

**_‘Rachel Roth also known as Raven’_** so Raven was her real name, it was fitting. He continued on reading everything there was to know, _**‘Daughter of Trigon. Left her home Azarath and was spotted a month ago in the city.’**_ It was quite surprising, he didn’t know Trigon had a daughter.

At least they had something in common, both being raised by demons only to be brought into another way of living. He’d never expect to feel so familiar to someone just by reading pieces of information about her. It felt almost pleasant yet unusual feeling that way. Unfortunately not much was gathered about her considering it’s all new and untraced. 

He stretched against the leather chair acknowledging that this research shall be put on pause for the night. Entering the changing room in the cave to peel his uniform off to change into joggers, leaving himself shirtless. He paused to think about her. Should a woman be this much on his mind?. He almost felt disappointed that he wasn’t going to admire her for a year. It pained him. It was like his mind was being ambushed by images of her, her eyes, her touch. _It was all too damn good_. That he craved it.

A sharp tingly started to form against his foreman. It was writing the same writing that appeared on Raven after she healed him. Why did it appear now? Why did it appear _on him_? Was this like a mark that was supposed to be left on the body after being healed by her. It was strange but no distress came from him, _just comfort_. The same kind of comfort that he felt when he was in her grasp. Within a second it vanished, leaving no trace of it left. His body felt no different, it didn’t feel like a threat. Maybe it was just a form of writing after being healed. Like a brandment. For some reason he kind of likes the idea of being marked by her. It made him feel connected to her, he liked it. 

But he couldn’t. He was going away for a whole school year. He was going to forget her, these feelings whatever they were, had to be gone And he knew for sure they were, he was Damian fuckin Wayne Al Gual. He could do anything, anything but gain feelings for a girl. 

_And oh was he so wrong._


	2. Chapter one

A year didn’t seem long at all since he left, yet here he was in Jon’s car who unexpectedly showed up to pick him up from the airport, insisting . And for some reason he agreed not wanting the first thing he heard were the scorching voices of his brothers at the manor. 

Though he had to say, the city looked the same. To say it almost felt nostalgic passing through the city at sunset. The modern colored skyscrapers towering over one after the other, watching the citizens go on with their normal lives as if nothing bad can happen. Hell, even banners of heroes and his father’s business were still plastered at every corner of the street. It was all the same. They even passed the academy, yet Damian didn’t feel reluctant towards it, knowing ever since he attended there he’s been wanting to get the hell out. Except the last day, where he felt hesitant to leave, because of _her._

After informing Jon about Raven’s powers and their encounter prior from his departure, that was the last time he ever spoke about her, to anyone really so he could forget her

Damian turned his forearm that was covered by his long black sleeve shirt, he never made any improvement of what the hell the writing is considering it’s in a language not existing to this world. Not just the writing but something else

After he got to Tokyo, he felt like something in his head-- _no_ his mind was raiding him. It felt like his mindset could sense something. He couldn’t put it into words; it was distant and vague but it was like feeling doubt or contentment in the back of his mind that he knew wasn’t his. It was odd to say what it was. But it felt familiar. 

“Holy shit I can’t believe you’re finally back. It's been so boring without you dude. But before we talk about anything, we need to talk about the important part first, the girls!” _Yup everything was the same even Jon._ “What were Tokyo girls like? Are they really as cute as they say they are in person,” Jon scrambled not even paying attention to the road, “Oh, please tell me you had sex at least, and don’t gimme that ‘I’m Damian Wayne I don’t have hormones bullshit.” he mocked in Damian’s deep tone voice that sounded nothing like him. 

Damian scoffed, he had to admit after the countless calls Jon gave him every night back in Tokyo. He did miss his best friend and his enthusiastic personality.“First of all I sound nothing like that. Second, that is not your business to know.” 

“So you’re really going to let me believe that you’re still a virgin after the 17 brooding years of your life.” Jon eyed him slyly.

 _Got him there_. “I did have….a few encounters with the women there.” 

“No way!” Jon hit the brakes so hard as they entered his driveway that Damian could feel the whiplash breaking his head, “ _The_ Damian Wayne actually was a playboy in Tokyo. And here I thought you’d never get to experience the _making of love_.” Jon playfully lightened his voice like he was speaking about heaven itself. 

Love? Now there was a ridiculous word, Damian never thought about especially in sex, “Relax Jon, I’m not an animal like you. Nonetheless I wouldn't even call it ‘making love.’ They were merely assets to please my own needs. Don’t act like I don’t have my own desires to fulfill.” his words snapped perfectly as he closed the trunk of Jon’s car to get his luggage out. 

Although it was true, it wasn’t like he was an animal feasting off any girl that he came across but he did wants that needed to be pleased. Of course he felt nothing for those women, they all just looked at the surface of him, attractive features, countless bags of money attached to his name, he almost felt shameful sleeping with those women, it made him feel like _Jason_. Gross. 

“Dude! You were basically Bruce Wayne over there then, you do realize that. ” Jon laughed hysterically, sliding his finger under his eye, pretending like he was wiping away a tear. 

_Tsk_ it was a crowl of bitterness being referred to his father’s poor masked persona to the public. Jon was right before though, Damian could get any woman he desired, all except one. _Her_. Sure he had to forget her but every dip and curve she had on her body especially those amethyst gems, gods they left a mark on his mind that he couldn’t erase.

Before Jon could even open the door he turned around to Damian placing a hand up, “Wait before you come in there’s someone in there I didn’t tell you about.” 

“What? It is one of your weird Midwestern cousins.” 

“Hey they’re not weird! But no, I've kept it hidden since you always say I’m bad at keeping secrets, so I kept this hidden for a few months now,” Jon snapped his fingers with a cheery grin, “So Ha! Who’s the best secret keeper now.” 

Damian snorted, rolling his eyes, reaching for the door knob, unpleased by Jon’s unimportance accomplishments, “Oh yea, and what’s this big surprise that you kept.” he said, entering Jon’s-- replica of a farmhouse home. Damn Kents with their midwestern taste. 

‘Well do you remember Rav--”

“Jon, are you home? Lois and Clark said they’ll be home late so we can order food-- _oh_ , I thought I heard someone else.” 

_Holy shit_. This had to be a dream, of course that was the only explanation. Right?

“Surprise!” Jon interrupted, jumping estactly in front of Damian, “I got a step sister! You remember Raven, right Damian? She transferred before you left.” 

_Oh he remembered._ He remembered well. He also remembered a beating Jon was going to get for keeping this hidden from him. 

Raven Roth, the only woman that left his mind a mess. Damian was trying to wrap his thoughts around that Raven was here. Here in front of his eyes, her hair has gotten longer passing her shoulders resting right above her breasts. Her chromatic eyes that were still breathtaking at the sight. And yet she looked somewhat _vibrant._ Seeing her in a beige straight mini skirt combined with a dark red sweater. She looked _sinless_. Gods this was like a whole new version of Raven that his eyes were feasting off from. It was like a painting that was displaced in front of him that was meant to be admired.

He felt rather awkward now appealing that he was just staring at her appearance not yet having said a word. 

“Right. I remember you, Raven. It’s been some time, you look different” different? Out of all his vocabulary he chose that one, the most typical one. He was making a fool out of himself. Urging to change the subject just as quick to avoid his embarrassment. “So I presume the Kents adopted you then. Jon made no input in that. How did this happen.” 

Raven glanced towards Jon like she was waiting for him to answer for her but he only nudged his head towards Damian. “You can trust him Raven, believe me nothing will break him.” Damian watched her play with her fingertips looking like she was trying to find the proper words, and _fuck_ did she look precious doing that.

“After the Bane attack last year Jon came up to me saying Clark knew people that can help me control my powers. Superman and Constantine helped me surpass my father's demands and helped me trap my father in this sacred crystal that makes him less powerful.” She grasped her necklace lifting it to his view, “And along the way I became very fond of this family that Clark wanted to take me in or adopt like Jon says.” Raven’s eyes lit up as if this was her favorite thing in the world to talk about. 

Who would have thought being adopted by The Kents would ever please anyone. Not only has the most intriguing woman he’s ever met is one of the most powerful sorcerers who’s half demon but is now dreadfully part of the Kent Family. It was like chills were sent through his spine comprehending that. 

“It must have been appealing to you knowing that Clark is super--” 

Before another word could come out, Jon’s palm covered Damian’s mouth that it made a loud smack. “A super epic reporter! That’s how he has all these amazing inside stories about superman! Right Damian!” 

The hell is he doing? “Well Raven if you could go back upstairs. Me and Dami here have so much to talk about. You can talk to him later. Now go and meditate or read one of those weird things.” 

"Books Jon, they're called books.” She sounded like she was tired of Jon but yet who can blame her. As they watched her go back upstairs hearing the small shut of the door. Jon exhales, releasing his hand away from Damian’s mouth. “What was that for--”

“I gotta explain fast, look long story short, Raven doesn’t know who the “The Kents” actually are.” Jon gave a look to Damian like it was supposed to tell the whole story. Yet that only made him more puzzled about this situation, “Raven doesn’t know Clark Kent is Superman neither does she know that I’m superboy or that your robin. She has no idea who we actually are even though she’s an empath she can control her powers now. She trusts us, so not once has she ever had to feel our emotions. To her she thinks we’re just a normal family who have no sort of connection to metas or any type of weird shit that can’t be explained.” 

Damian had to admit not a lot of things shocked him but this -- this was like a sitcom from a damn show that was brought into reality. “Your saying she’s completely oblivious that she’s living in a house full of kryptonians, wouldn't it be better if she did know.”

“My dad was going to tell her everything right away but Raven felt so happy that she finally met people who were ‘normal.’ She said that all her life she felt like a freak. She loved knowing that a “regular” family took her in and actually took the time to help her. My dad thought if she were to find out who we actually are she’ll feel overwhelmed that the only people who wanted to take her in, were people that can’t be explained just like her. He said she’s going to feel like a freak all over again, so we all agreed that we try our best to make her feel like a regular teenager and not a spawn to her dad.” 

It did make sense. No average family would ever give in to take care of a powerful half demon knowing the consequences. If she did find out it’ll only appeal to her as freaks taking in a freak, but she wasn't one. It felt a blade in his chest knowing she considers herself like that. If anything he was the strange one. Despite their similar backgrounds he felt filthy compared to her. She was pure, something so fragile that he didn’t want to bathe her in his dirty, damaging past.

“Okay look, I can go along with this charade but I need answers to this writing and to these damn things I’m sensing from my head after she healed me.” 

Jon’s eyes widen, “You still haven’t found out what the hell it is?!” 

“No!” Damian's strident voice hollered, slapping the back of Jon’s head causing him to wince, “In case you haven’t noticed whatever the hell it is, isn’t from earth. So of course this planet wouldn’t have an idea of what it is,” 

“You know that really hurt.” Jon whimpered as if he never has gotten hit by a plane before, which he has. “Well, we can’t tell her that you're Robin.” 

_Oh gods_ , if Jon was going to continue giving him dead ends he was going to end his kryptonian life right then and there. “I know that, Jon. I need to think how to ask her without revealing anything.” 

“I might have an idea.” a sly smirk appeared on his lips as he leaned back on his heels, “Raven!” he yelled “I called the Tai place you like, they said they don’t do deliveries today! Wouldn’t want Damian to feel hungry or lonely if I go!” 

At this point Damian really should’ve just considered staying at Dick’s place afterall.

Steps were heard bouncing off the floor, watching that damn skirt inch up from Raven's thighs, her skin looked like silk that he wanted to-- _no..!_ What was he thinking? 

“You don’t have to scream you know. I’ll go get it,” Raven’s heel turned towards Damian having their eyes meet, “Besides you’re the guest at the house. It’s the least I can do. I hope Tai is okay. It's no fancy dinner though since you’re probably used to those kinds of things.” a timid chuckle cautiously escaped her lips, as if hoping her little joke wasn’t too much. 

What did she have to be nervous about? If anything it felt like she had him under some kind of spell making him vulnerable whenever she was close to him. 

He cleared his throat trying to ignore whatever he was feeling, “I assure you, it’s one of my favorites, thank you.” cutting back a curse, hating how his voice was masked with the typical Damian Wayne business tone, his father had him adjust to when attending business meetings. This made him feel like a utter fool

Though she didn’t seem fazed by it and simply nodded with a small smile, “I’ll be back, then.” 

Damian jerked his head towards Jon after she shut the door behind her, almost forgetting he was still here, “Now what about this plan.” 

“Get your suit.” 

\-----------------------

Raven had no idea he was coming back. Jon was always overly excited talking about Damian’s arrival to her, he just never mentioned it was going to be today. It made her feel nervous when she spoke to him, knowing all the spiraled rumors. It felt like everyday she always heard about him, not just from Jon but from every person at the academy. The son of a rich billionaire playboy who got everyone's attention with his attractive features and mysterious persona yet decided to play the outcast. She had to say she did notice him every once in a while back then, it wasn’t hard considering the countless rumors that would come through her ears. 

Damian Wayne was known to be arrogant, egocentric, a heart breaker even. Rumors flooded about how he would leave every girl crying after going on a date with them. Yet _that_ was Jon’s best friend. Though she trusted Jon and if Damian was worthy to know about her powers then so be it. In fact he didn’t even look fazed when he found she had powers, it was strange, but warming. 

It was grim walking home in dim lighted streets after picking up the Tai food for them. The streets were empty, the sounds of crickets chirping echoing in the vast narrow night. It all seemed calming though it was quiet, too quiet even. Something felt off--no something felt _familiar_. It couldn’t be, could it? 

“You know young girls shouldn’t be walking at night alone. But you’re not like the other girls are you, Rachel or should I say Raven.” 

_It was familiar._ It was Robin. She hadn’t seen him for almost a year now, after she healed him she tried looking for him. To explain what she did. Now he was here, here in the alley being dimly streaked with the light from the light pole as he wore the darkness of the shadows in the alley. Her breath felt cut looking at him, he looked different, a good different, he looked sculptural in a way that whatever he did in that year really paid off. But why did he come to her now? 

“You really know how to make an entrance. It’s been a year and now you come to me? I’ve tried looking for you, you’re not the easiest person to find.” 

A soft chuckle came from his lips, “I’ve had a busy schedule.” she watched as he narrowed his masked eyes at her, “Listen Raven, I didn’t just drop by to hello. I came to get answers.” 

Raven knew what he was referring to but she didn’t know if he knew all that he was referring to. She wondered if he knew all of it, everything that she’s mistakenly done.

“If it’s what I think you’re referring to I can explain.” Raven stepped forward hearing her voice soften.

“Then explain, explain everything Raven. The writing on my arm that appeared after you healed me and these things I sense in my mind. Explain it all.” They were merely feet away but she could hear his frustration clearly through his masked voice. 

This was it, she had to explain every mistake she did, every little thing she connected them with. 

She felt her heart become heavy as she chewed at her lower lip, uncomfortably shifting as what she was about to expose what her powers really did that day. Or more so what it unleashed, “For starters, the writing…..it’s a connection to lust.” 

_“What?”_ He sounded bewildered at her answer. Oh gods, he really didn’t know what she did. 

Damian wasn’t sure what came over him after she spoke, feeling a turmoil of emotions of confusion yet desire swirled into one. Why did she always look so damn desirous to him? Why now? Watching her beige skirt hike up her thighs as he pressed his body forward causing her to lean against the cool brick wall in the alley as he placed his hands on either side of her head. Her face seemed stunned at his actions yet that only made him feel sensuous as he noticed a flush of red across her cheeks. He couldn’t dare look away from her amethyst eyes, it felt they were burning right through his mask. He hasn’t even placed one finger on her yet he felt his body aching to touch her skin. She looked too damn irresistible. What the hell was his body doing?

_“What the hell did you do?”_

Instantly Raven felt her throat feel dry, feeling her heart pick up speed at his words. She hoped he couldn’t hear it as it beat loudly against her ears. Swallowing between her small breaths trying to regain confidence continuing to look at his masked eyes that held so much mystery.

“When I healed you I wasn’t in full control of my powers I accidentally connected us, our entire bodies to one of the 7 deadly sins, lust. Meaning we can feel when one of us,” she looks away avoiding his hard stare, “is having sex” Every word that came out made her feel like she could fall apart right under him. They were so close that the fabric of her sweater seemed to cling to his suit, it felt like a rush of heat was being consumed within her. She was sure he saw how tense her body was under him. 

Silence stretched between them, as if this wasn’t torture enough for her having to explain this, “When one of us has sex we feel the guilty pleasure from it but the other will feel the consequences of the sin, overwhelming agonizing pleasurable pain rush into our skin...It’s not as pleasant as it sounds,” Her words were low at the end, seemingly remembering that pain, _that_ agony she would get randomly during the past year. That agony was the consequences of Robin having sex. 

Robin's expression changed, clearly taken aback, who could blame him not like he ever felt this pain before considering she never felt that pleasure. Though she was sensing something, something hazy but she could feel it, _regretment_. Why did he feel that? If anything he’s living his life more than she is. 

All at once Raven felt Robin press his head against hers. That touch was a simple thing that was gentle yet felt so burning in her flesh. “You were in pain whenever I had _intimacy?”_

Her eyes trailed off, hoping to regain control of her breaths, “Yes.” pause, “I’m assuming that reason you had many intimacy moments was because of the sin. The sin is a bittersweet thing that leaves you aching for more.” _gods_ she really was pathetic with her words.

“You seem as if this connection to lust had no desires to raid your body.” 

“Lust seems to have a stronger advantage when it’s involved in males. And since I can control my powers now, I can also control how I feel towards those sins.” 

Robin shook his head slowly biting the inside of his cheek giving a distraught smile that had no humor behind it, “So your declaring this lustful sin only affects me.” 

“I’m not quite sure, this sin could explain if you ever feel sexually frustrated.” Raven winced at herself at her lame excuse of this situation she put them in. Though it could be the reason he was acting like this towards her right now. Why else would this tension he put them in be happening. Right?

“What about these damn things I’m sensing in my mind.” 

This was killing her, she hasn’t even explained that part to him yet. 

“The things you’re sensing,” Raven took a moment as if she was nervous to speak, “they’re my emotions. You can feel them as I can for you, only when we’re feeling strongly about something, like right now you’re feeling frustrated.” 

He growled, gnashing his teeth like an animal, “You’re saying you can feel my emotions. You set-- whatever the hell it is pry into my mind to feast information on me this whole damn time!”

Raven blinked at his rash tone. He wasn’t just angry, he was furious. Something told her, he didn’t like sharing his emotions. 

Instantly she felt her throat feel dry, “I didn’t mean to do this on purpose, any of it!” Her words felt like it could break at how wobbly they were, “When I healed you, your wound was so close to your mind I accidentally created a mind-link. None of this should’ve happened. I don’t know why it did.” She should have known better if she knew healing him a year would've caused this much trouble. It was questionable why her powers did this all on their own, especially to them. 

He looked away slightly, mumbling something in another language that she didn’t know but he scoffed when he brought his vision back to her. “Then you must know who I really am behind this mask if we’re linked.” Her breath hitched feeling his fingertips just barely touch her cheek, they felt almost _uncertain_ as if he was hesitant. 

Though all she managed to do was shake her head lightly, “This mind link is still a confusing thing, but since I set it as you being “Robin.” I can only sense those emotions, think of it as I can only sense half of you. Since I don't know who you are behind the mask I can’t sense any emotions if I’m ever around your real identity. So there’s the bright side, your secret is still safe.” she felt lame at how she was trying to at least lighten this subject. Though she saw his fingers lift away from her cheek, falling back to his side. “But since you know my real identity and my earth persona you can feel all of me--my emotions I mean” her voice rose abruptly embarrassed at her poor choice of words. 

For a second it looks like he was about to pull away, but he just lifted his body ever so slightly to come into full view of her, “ _Tsk_. How do we get rid of this? All of this” 

“I’m not quite sure.” 

He grinded his teeth together. “You set these things, can’t you take these damn things away.” 

Gods, he really needed to control his temper like she said before she didn’t plan this, “Setting all these things that I mistakenly did is something I didn’t even know I was able to do.” Raven chewed on her lower lip, “But let me help, at least help figure out how we can get rid of all of it. I won’t make another mistake again, please Robin. I want to help.”

The moment between them after she spoke was filled with the chirps of crickets, it was making her eager to know if he was going to allow her request. Soon after a breath came from him who looked like he was gathering his thoughts, and finally he lifted his hands away from the brick wall that were beside her head. She heard a low curse before he spoke, “Fine, just do whatever you need to do to erase everything. I don’t want to keep feeling like this.” 

Raven didn’t quite know if he was referring to the deadly sin or the mind link part, it was all too much that she did. Either way he probably wanted both. “I’ll try to find as much information as I can by this week.” 

He didn’t respond to her, and just turned away, annihilated his grappling hook to the top of the building leaving her isolated in the dim shadows.

Hearing the plastic of the bag against the wind, gods she completely forgot he stopped her from a food errand, the food must’ve gotten cold already. Jon and Damian must be wondering where the hell she was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you made it to here lemme just say omg finally this was the hardest thing I’ve ever written because i was trying hard to explain this whole situation without them having to be too yk. cuz hellooo it is only the first chapter but ik this chapter a little like ehhh idk if it is or not but I had to shove like everything that needed to get out of the way first, so we can finally be introduced to the fluff and angst and soon smut in the upcoming chapters. so ya hope this chap was somewhat enjoyable


	3. chapter two

Weird. Something about Damian and Jon was off or more than that if she could say. She knew she was gone longer than expected, _thanks to Robin_ who by the way made her feel a bundle of surreal heat writhe her body that wouldn’t go away. Everything was still clear in her head, his arms trapping her in between his arms, their noses barely touching, one touch to the skin would’ve led to something so unpredictable--azar what was she thinking its the stupid sin making him act that way, right? 

Though that wasn’t the only thing that was on her mind. When she got back, the air felt heavy and awkward, she couldn’t quite explain it but something felt off. Damian was quiet the entire night, she caught him sneaking glances at her, barely touching the Thai food when they were gathered in the living room watching Jon’s poor choice of a movie. Gods, he probably lied saying he did like thai food. 

Anyway, that was the least of her worries, after Jon and Damian called it quits to go to sleep quite early which was rare since Jon never slept early even when school was the next day. But she rather let it go knowing she did have a full non-sleeping schedule waiting for her. That was her cue to trap herself in her room to try and gather as much information as she possibly could on how to break the deadly sin seal. 

-

_Later that day...Monday 2:34 a.m_

After scrummaging word after word all night on every book she had kept from Azarath, which were far too many that some even took up the storage closet down the hall. Every bit of knowledge that was kept about the Deadly Sins had to be somewhere in this house….

And nothing.

Absolutely nothing. Just basics. No information. No guidelines. No damn way on how to unbreak the seal. Everything was completely useless. 

Gods. Every ounce of hope she somewhat had completely gone. What she was supposed to do now, not like picking up and finding information about the deadly sins in a library is common here. 

_You poor fool, only you could cause such a mess. A wreck which was what you were created for._

There goes her father again. He may be non threatening but gods when she felt at her weakest he was always trying to escape, trying to find tiny gaps to manipulate himself out. 

_When are you finally going to understand, daughter? You were made to cause havoc, you are already doing so well. Just be what you were destined for._

“Stop!”

Raven eruptly pitched forward, fingers digging into her carpet. Her breath was caught in the back of her throat. Her body felt as if it was on fire, feeling flames, the flames that burned Azarath. She was remembering it all, Azarath on fire, the wildfire running up her body. Her father was trying to manipulate himself out, by trying to remember what she was. A bead of sweat glided down the side of her forehead trying unhear his truthful words. “Azarath Meitron Zintos,” Taking breath by breath, regaining control of her breathing, soon feeling the burst of heat decrease and pile down into mere nothing. And just like that his presence vanished. She regained control. She was still here. But every word he said, kept replaying like a record that won’t stop. 

Is he right? Was she really kidding herself, pretending to try to live a normal life as if she wasn't destined to be an evil spawn to her father. What if he was right? 

Even if he was, she had to fix the mess she started first with Robin. Drawing herself out of her room to go collect the books in the storage room. The halls were dark and quiet, the Kents home were plastered with dozens of picture frames of them, happy smiles, awkward ones too at first, even some where she would look grossed out whenever Jon would put straws up his nose. It may have been 3 months since she moved in but that didn’t necessarily mean it was fully her home, nor did it make it forget her past. 

_Creak_

Raven jumped seeing the window at the end of the hall be creaked open. Fingers upturned on the bottom pulling it up ever so slightly. Their body being covered by the darkness of the shadows A burglar? Right now? Dark magic eloped out her hands ready to scare whoever it was, it’ll be easy. Though there was no need once she saw the gemful eyes of emerald gleam coming through the window. 

“Damian..? Damian’s head shot up, she could hear a curse that was so quite under his breath as his feet hit the rugged floor.

Raven blinked, wasn’t he sleeping over anyway? Why was he coming out the window at 2 in the morning, “Why are you coming through the window? And with a...duffle bag?

Damian clenched the strap of the bag, what is he hiding a dead animal in there? His movements shifted but she could tell he looked rather stiff, “I went to go for a run in the park.” 

“At night?...with a duffle bag?” 

Damian clears his throat, “Yea, I think it’s better to work out at night, had to bring an extra change of clothes.” 

“Oh” No wonder he was in such great shape, he may be fully clothed but azar was it clear to her that he was muscularly built, his biceps practically tightly compact in his short sleeve olive shirt. He could rip it in one swift motion if he wanted it. 

Damian’s eyes of emerald slowly fell down her body as if he was admiring her, lips slightly tilting upwards making her whole body tense “I didn’t think you’d be such a big fan of superman.” 

A fan? All at once she felt her heart sink to her stomach, feeling a embarrassment rip through her spine, now realizing what he meant and _wha_ t she was wearing. An oversize dark blue shirt with the superman logo on it that Kara gave her. Now she really regrets wearing it tonight, especially might she add _with no shorts under._ Crap, if she stretched the slightest bit up her panties will show. Gods she felt like a deer in headlights right before him. 

“Well….it belongs to my cousin Kara, she gave it to me” 

Damian scoffed, turning his gaze from hers and traced his lower lip with his tongue ever so slightly, as if he found something amusing, but said nothing and changed the subject, “So my turn, why are you up, Raven.” 

“Uh I couldn’t sleep. I wanted to get a book from the storage room.” well not like she could tell him the whole truth. “Well, it’s your first day back to school tomorrow, you should probably go to sleep,” 

Damian stood quiet tilting his head watching her back face towards him. Raven opened the door pulling on the string attracted to the light bulb, revealing dim light streaks on the room. Revealing a clutter of mess in it, it was narrow but still spacious with piles of small bins surrounding her feet. Her eyes searching on top of the shelves to look for her books all in Azarath language,

Opening portals to dimensions...Reversing time...aha Origins on the Deadly Sins, that has to lead her somewhere. It was a thick, grey eerie looking book that very much did not look earthly. Reaching onto the shelves, her fingers barely touching the spine of it. 

“Need some help?” 

Raven swallowed seeing Damian crossing his arms, and leaning against the door frame. Didn’t he go to bed already? Gods how long has he been watching her. His eyes were bold as if they were burning into hers, but his eyes..they were dark. 

Shifting herself to the balls of her feet, she did need his height, “Y-yea.” her words were caught in her throat, “Can you get it for me?” 

“Mm.” Damian hummed dropping the duffle bag in the corner. He walked forward, invading her space. She never noticed how small she felt next to him. The room was so compacted that she could barely move back to give him room, though this only made her notice him. Notice every feature, every sharp line on his face, gods the rumors were right. He truly was sculpted by the gods. Raven could smell the scent of cedarwood mixed with cinnamon roll off his body. Watching him reach for the book that was almost too easy for him to grab. Something about him felt warm, it made her feel comfortable, almost familiar. 

Damian looked down at it, lifting an eyebrow at how uncommonly it looked, “Interesting looking book.” 

Of course, he would say that. 

“Yea, just doing some research.” 

“Care to let me know on what?” 

Why was he questioning her research, if that’s what she could call it. Usually people don’t want anything to do with dark magic or people from different dimensions. Humans were scared of the unknown, so why hasn’t he just left already? “Nothing that would interest you.” 

“Not a lot interests me. But this does, so why not tell me.” His voice was low like a whisper towered over her. He really was tall, _azar_ , she never felt so small in her life. 

“You aren’t scared?” Looking up to meet his eyes. _Wow_ , his eyes really were no joke. They were exquisite. They were gems of emerald that were bold, that felt so magnetic to look at. 

Damian tilted his head slightly taken aback by her question. Biting his bottom lip, almost like he was resisting something. “It takes a lot to terrorize me and I know you won’t ever frighten me, you aren’t something to be scared of, Raven.” 

Raven stared into him as what felt infinite, what could she possibly say. It felt like a spiral of thoughts comprehending that Damian, Damian Wayne was saying this all to her. It was comforting. Her heart felt twisted as if it could burst any second. Knowing that a person that wasn’t her new family could say that to her. Afterall she was made to destroy humanity. But his words made her feel gentle, _whole._

The Damian that was known to be arrogant and obnoxious wasn't it front of her. Instead he was a mystery plastered before her, that for some reason she wanted to turn the page to know who he actually was. A foolish rush ran up her veins where the seal once was, watching the dim light illuminate every perfect feature he has. Their bodies were so close together, that the slight movement and she would feel his chest on hers. And for some reason she wanted that…she wanted to touch him..wanting to know if there's more to him...what was she thinking? 

Damian’s fingers clenched harder on the book, imprinting his fingerprints on the cover. Something wanted to come out but he wouldn’t let it. He looked _guarded._ Damian’s lip twitched, as if something was aching him inside, something tempting. His tongue peeking to glide under his lower lip, not looking a second away from her. His lips, they were so full and deviously inviting. That it made her feel a sensation in between her thighs that was achingly dangerous, how is she feeling like this? Especially now..and towards him..

“Rav--.” 

Without thinking, Raven pressed herself forward, laying her lips onto his desperately. Damian groaned into her mouth by her sudden action not quite sure how to react. She wasn’t sure what came over her, all she knew was that the desire to touch him was eating her whole, into a pit of heat that ended up consuming her. But should she really be doing this? 

Everything about their status was wrong, but the gods why did it feel so unrighteously right. Feeling their heated breath combine into each other, having the taste of his lips mingle with hers. This was Damian Wayne, a notorious billionaire’s son that was popular anywhere he went. He was Jon’s best friend. 

Raven pulled away “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t--” 

Hearing the echo of the sound of the book drop from Damian’s hands. He cut her off, wrapping an arm around her neck gripping her shoulder while the other cradled her cheek pulling her lips back to his dangerously hard. 

_“Shut up.”_

Damian grunted roughly in between their kiss that was messy yet thrilling, it only made the kiss writhe her body with his heat. His hold on her was so aggressive, and so protecting, he didn’t want her to pull away for a second. The sensation of his touches were everywhere, tangled in her hair, exploring every curve and dip in her body, admiring what he’s been craving. 

Raven’s body may have been still covered by her shirt but she found his touches longing, wanting to feel the roughness of his prints on her skin. Hearing the wetness of their kiss, only made her feel a marvel of tension forming between her thighs. 

She was wet. Is this what felt like? The pleasure that was so excruciating that left her body aching to be touched there. She wanted to know what his touch felt against her skin, so bad.

Raven gasped against his mouth causing Damian to draw her lower lip into his mouth, sucking pleasurably on it.

_“Your lips taste so good.”_

Oh gods his voice could draw her to the edge. She has never been kissed like this, it was amazing yet unpatterned, and she wanted more. Gripping his shirt tightly she was losing balance of herself, feeling her knees grow weak. Thankfully Damian noticed and gripped her waist, their kisses just as relentless and filled with want, as he lifted her up to place her on top of a bin that was against the wall. His mouth tasting her kiss after kiss, sliding his tongue against her wet lips, wanting to savor more. Their tongues gliding within each other, feeling every stroke, and the sizzling heat that rushed into their veins. Raking her nails through Damian’s hair feeling his teeth lightly bite down her tongue, causing her to moan sending vibrations that only made him grunt hearing how much she was enjoying herself. It only made him want her more. 

Raven spread her legs feeling the bitter air brush against her shameful dampen pussy, gods she forgot she wasn’t wearing shorts. It only made their position much more devious. 

Damian’s hand fell downwards feeling the mounds of her breast still covered by her shirt. Her mouth gasping for air against his lips, his fingertips stop, feeling the fabric of her bralette under her shirt, tracing over it. Her chest still may be covered but it wasn’t hard to see that her nipples were erect and begging to be noticed. 

Pulling away from her lips, pressing his forehead against hers. Their exhales hot against each other looking lost in each other's iris. Damian's eyes were dark yet soft that were filled with _hunger_. Raven was almost scared that he would go away, but that was all gone when she felt his thumb rub small lazy circles around her nipple. Until he finally touched it, circling it, rolling it around his thumb watching her moan in pleasure, his eyes never leaving hers. She felt embarrassed as he watched her small pants, she couldn’t help but glance away from his stare.

_“Raven, look at me.”_

It was a command. His words were low and hoarse that rumbled against her ears. Gods it only made her wetter. Thankfully there was such a small space between her navel and his lower stomach, that if he brought her closer to him, he would know what he’s doing to her. 

Lifting her thick lashes at him, feeling a flush of red spread across her cheeks. She looked at him, _really_ looked at him. Raven _wanted_ him to know she was feeling so good. Damian groaned, pinching her nipple softly, as if he was nervous on how’d she’d react. Yet it only made her mouth part, biting down on her lip. 

_“A-ah, do it again, please_ .” Her body has never felt that before, every sensitive nerve was electricity down her body when she felt his fingertips do the same motion, teasing her, it only caused the tension to grow in between her thighs. Pinching, rubbing, and rolling it along his fingers but adding more pressure onto it, and gods did that do her wonders. _“I like that..a lot”_

_“You truly are sensitive.”_ Harshly pinching her nipple once more, her moan was exhaled filling the heated air bouncing off the wall. It only made Damian growl attacking her lips wanting to feel the vibrations against their mouths again. Everything in him was yearning to touch her more, gripping her thighs pulling her closer to his lower stomach. 

_Oh gods._

His stomach was tight and hard that she could feel the dents of his abs press against her _wet._ How did he look under that shirt, these damn clothes that was hiding every sculpted build. He may be fully clothed but she knew Damian could feel how wet she was. Gods she could practically stain his shirt. She was right, Damian could feel how wet she was, tightening his grip on her waist. Biting back every moan she kept. Her back arching as her lower body was pushed against him while his lips were pushing her back feeling his dominant tongue attack hers feeling his other hand tangled in her hair. 

The touch of his lower stomach against her soaked pussy made her want to get lower. She wanted to feel him, all of him. Rolling her hips against his stomach, aching for more. 

“ _Fuck”_ Damian’s breath was caught in between his teeth. Feeling her panties soaked against his chest. She wanted him to go under her shirt. To touch her. To feel his fingers against her bare skin. She wanted him to touch her _everywhere_ , even if it was wrong. 

Continuing the same motion with her hips, Damian growled against her skin, pressing his forehead against hers, grasping her hips to stop her movements. His expression was hard, filled with the want that he was trying to over conquer, it was almost unreadable what he was thinking. 

_“Behave”_

It wasn’t a question or a statement. It was a demand that she sure knew her heart stopped seeing his eyes go dark. Gods, She was in trouble. 

Maneuvering his eyes to her lap, seeing that Raven’s shirt hitched up enough to see her red panties. She could see his cock throb under his joggers, a bulge that looked dreadfully taunting that wanted to be free. Holy Azar, he looked huge. She may have been a virgin but it clearly looked like it could break her if it went anywhere inside her...not like it ever would. 

Damian was biting his lip harshly watching her lap, that looked picture perfect. Her sensitive soaked panties pressed against his stomach, that was messily trying to be covered by her shirt. It was _destroying_ him inside, not to do more to her. His eyes dropped a shade of green that was dangerously threatening. The room was filled with the blaring heat of their bodies, echoing pants that seemed to bounce off the walls in the small closet. Their hands still on each other's bodies not wanting to lose contact with what they have right now. Both watching each other's lower abdomen as if waiting for further instruction on what to do. But the truth was neither knew what to do. 

_Thump_

Damian and Raven jumped at the sudden noise behind them seeing a Christmas storage bag had fallen to the floor. An ornament rolling along the floor only to stop at the book that was inches away from them. 

_Oh right._ She forgot that’s why they were both here. A simple helpful hand only turned into something ravishingly devious. 

That small noise seemed to bring them back into reality hearing Damian clear his throat releasing his every grip he had on her. “Here” grabbing the book from the ground, placing it in front of her. 

She felt awkward at how nonchalant he was being. What was she expecting anyway? Hopping off of the bin fixing her shirt to fall down to her mid thighs. “Thanks.” She couldn’t look him in the eyes, how could see after she was just having the time of her life that soon turned into thin air. 

“I should get to sleep. School’s starts in the morning.” Raven wanted to curse at herself hearing how soft her voice sounded. “Goodnight.” without even wanting to hear his reply she swooshed pass him, already wanting to avoid the embarrassment that filled the room. 

\--

Shutting the door behind her in her room, she plopped herself on the bed. 

Gods how could she have been so stupid doing that? She’s never wanted to do that before? Sure she may have thought about what it was like kissing someone but actually taking the action to do it by herself..it never crossed her mind until then. Why? Raven then recalls feeling the heat of the rush up her forearm in the beginning. It came from the seal. 

Looking at the book in her hands, she opens it. Reading word after word until…

_Oh no. This can’t be real._

She really was in trouble. 


	4. chapter three

_Monday 12:30 p.m_

“Damian!” Donna rushed up to catch up to him in the hall during their passing period, “So it is true, you are back!” 

_Oh right_ , he forgot he never really did tell the team he was back. Not even his brothers knew, though he guaranteed his father already told them.

“I wasn’t planning on informing anyone. I’m assuming Jon told you?” 

Donna lifted up her eyebrow taken aback, as if he said something unbelievable. “Are you kidding me? You’re the whole schools talk right now. Everywhere I go--” lifting up her hands gesturing at nothing, “it’s Damian Wayne this and Damian that.” 

_Tsk_ , as if that was any better. He already had so many prids attacking him with questions about his whereabouts at the academy. It was only 6th period and he already had people wanting to meddle into his life that wasn’t his father. It was awful. 

“How come you didn’t tell anyone except Jon, you should’ve told me, or Wally or even Roy!” Donna shouted mildly disappointed but she mentioned someone who he didn’t even know. 

Damian paused walking, turning to her, “Who’s Roy?” 

“Roy Harper…?” Donna blinked, tilting her head till something clicked, “Oh right!--Did Jon not mention him to you? He's new to the team, aka Speedy. He’s Oliver’s--well _was_ his sidekick. He actually goes here now too. You might like him, he's a really good fighter.” 

Damian scoffed, “I’d expect him to be, if he’s already part of the team. As long as he’s not an imbecile with unhumorous jokes like Logan” 

Donna rolled her eyes, bambling about something that he wasn't really listening to. When he heard a small distant laugh behind him. He knew who that shy awkward chuckle belonged to. 

Raven was leaning against the side of the library doors laughing with whoever that poor scum is. Something in his stomach twisted with _greed_ seeing that. Her hair in a messy bun with strands of hair framing her face, the academy’s white blouse fitting her too well. She was pressing her pile of books against her chest, they almost looked suffocated. That navy plaid skirt _still_ as damn short as he remembered. Gods, she doesn’t even realize if she bends over even the slightest, all will be at risk, _for him_ . This school really needed to overlook its dress-code. And What the hell was that imbecile saying that was making her laugh like a child? It made him _unsettled._

“Hellooo, birdbrain to Donna.”Waving a hand over, jerking him back into reality, “You’ll be considered creepy if you keep staring at them like that. Besides, if that guy wants to live, he’ll have to deal with Jon. _And boy_ is he such a protective brother towards her.”

Jon? A protective brother? That was something he never thought he’d never hear. Jon was a child, an oblivious care-free ditz who wasn’t at all threatening or even the slightest way orderant. How come it was his first time hearing about this, Jon never--

Then it clicked

No wonder, Jon didn’t even mention not doing anything with Raven to him. It’s because he didn’t feel the _need to_ . Jon didn’t know anything about the sin, just the mind link. Of course he wouldn’t expect _his best friend_ to lay a finger on his adoptive sister. _Yet he already did._

 _Crap._ And that’s when Damian felt a guilt crawl up his skull, “Jon sure did change.” he muttered under his breath holding back a curse.

Unfortunately Donna heard, “Right! But it’s nice seeing Jon like this, he’s always saying he likes having Raven as a sister. I guess he just doesn’t wanna see her get hurt. You should’ve seen his face when the team told him we were planning on telling her who we actually are.” 

Damian shot a glare at Donna. “You _told_ her?” 

Donna faced her hand towards him, “Relax, she doesn’t know yours or Jon’s identity. After you left, the team except Jon was assigned to help out in defeating her dad. We all became friends--though me and her are the bestest of friends--anyway in the end we told her who we actually were though she was surprised. But she knew I was a Wondergirl, something about how coincidentally my eyes were the same blue. Which I’m surprised no one’s ever noticed.” 

Damian furrowed his eyebrows, why the hell did that make him _bothered_ . Just knowing that they don’t have any secrets between her, they were free to act how they wanted without any fake personas in the way. As for him, he had to be a Wayne and only a Wayne around her. _For multiple reasons._

Truth be told he hasn’t seen Raven since last night, it wasn’t that he was avoiding her. He just hasn’t seen her _till now_ , almost like _she_ was the one avoiding him. 

Back in that moment in that cramped closet, every passion, every _want_ all combined together wanting to come out. But he had to keep it under control, it _scathe_ him not to touch her more, not to reach down under her clothes and please her in every way he possibly could. But he couldn't do that. He couldn’t fall vulnerable to whatever the hell he was feeling when she’s near him. It was Raven, for god sakes who was now Jon's adoptive sister.

 _Dammit._ Why does she affect him like this? He never felt defenseless with the women back in Tokyo. Everything in his head kept telling him that it was the sin that was making him like this, the goddamn attachments he had with her. It felt like an _urge_ \--a burning one that imprinted in his body that left him eager to not just understand her but to feel every curve of her body. 

Gods he sounded pathetic.

_Ding Ding Ding_

“Crap that’s the bell. Mr. Lawson is going kill if I’m late again, I’ll see you later.” Without responding to Donna, Damian looked back to the area where Raven was with that scum. But they were gone. He cursed under his breath hoping he’d never have to see that again. 

Opening the doors of the library to attend his next period, _study hall._ The same place where he noticed Raven having no idea that day was going to cause havoc a year later. The academy's library was immense, two stories of towering book shelves with the golden lights that came from the ceiling, illuminating the place to give it a sense of ease. Though no student actually liked being here to enjoy literature, just to slouch sleep where they please like sloths. 

Damian already felt the eyes of drooling girls staring at him, ignoring them as he walked up the spiral stairs to the second floor. Staying away from everyone. It was rather empty up there wandering to the far end until he noticed Raven. She was in the corner all alone, seated at the floor leaning against the shelved books against the wall. Looked like she wanted to get away from the sea of people too. 

Raven was reading _that_ book, that caused their moment back in that closet. He couldn’t miss the texturized grey undertone that had red stones plastered in a circle on the cover. He wasn’t an idiot; he knew what it was for. It wasn’t a coincidence why she was so eager to get it last night after meeting with Robin. Though it was a perfect time to act oblivious. 

\----

“You know you never did end up telling me what your research was on with that book.” 

_Oh no._

Raven felt her spine stiffen, lifting her head to see Damian standing there. Gods he looked more defined in the school’s uniform. His sleeves were rolled up exposing his tense arms that were searching her body last night-- _gods_ she needed to stop recalling last night. Especially after what she found out. Her words were caught in her throat feeling the air tighten in her lungs. She had to say something, _anything._

“Uhm, just some research on my powers.” Her words were stuttered; she couldn’t even look him in the eye. If she did, all she would think about was everything that happened between them. Why did he have to have this study period? Especially after doing a great job at avoiding him. 

“Anything I could help with?” Damian set his notebooks to the side, sliding down his body next to hers, keeping just enough space between them.

Help? Like he would know anything about reversing a sin. Or anything about magic. Raven shifted almost automatically, trying to regain that comfort she was in before he came. _Oh azar,_ doesn’t he feel any sort of awkwardness between them. Because gods know that she does. She couldn’t face him, who was she kidding, she made a mistake, afterall she kissed _him first._ Kissing Damian Wayne was like kissing a prince around here, and she was no princess. She could practically feel the embarrassment skinning her alive. 

She chuckles hoping it would ease her nerves. “I don’t think you’ll know anything about...magic.” 

Damian scoffed, as if she just told a joke. “I may know a thing or two.” 

_Yea right._ “Hm.” she couldn’t say anything else. She didn’t want to come out as rude but she needed him to get the jist that he needed to get the heck away from here. Especially after what she found out like last. It was the best option. “I have a lot of work to do. You should probably go downstairs, hang out with the high status people. I can’t really have distractions right now.” 

So much for trying to sound natural. She just sounded mean. 

Damian blinked furrowing his eyebrows completely shocked she even suggested that. For a second she wanted to take it back and just let him be but instead he scoffed, half hearted, “Is that what you think of me? _A distraction?”_

Yup, he was. And she so badly now wanted to take it back hearing his words cut deep through her chest. “N-no I just can’t concentrate when you’re around.” 

Damian seemed unfazed. “Might I remind you, you kissed me last night. I don’t think I’m the one causing the distractions.” 

He really mentioned that right now after she was doing anything she can to avoid that subject. Damian was really testing her, he wanted to make it into an enticing argument. And for some reason she was willing to argue. “I might’ve kissed you first but I pulled away. You’re the one who shut me up by kissing me again. So yes! You are distraction, a distraction to my head, and my body, my soul!” 

He tilted his head, licking his lips confused, “ _Your soul?_ ” 

Great. After her enticement she just slipped a variable of her research. She had to bring it up now, he was already belittling seeing that she was actually protecting him from her. Cat’s out of the bag once again. 

Raven sighed, “Well it has to do with an accidental connection to a sin I set with _someone_ a while back. That’s what this book is for, research on how to reverse it.” 

Damian didn’t even look shocked. “And did you figure it out?” 

“Almost. I thought this sin wouldn’t have much effect on me. But it does and I found something else….something that partially has to do with why I kissed you last night.” Raven’s grip on the book tightened, biting her lower lip. Feeling a rush of color want to appear. 

Damian lifted an eyebrow, but said nothing waiting for her to respond. 

Raven shifted the book from her lap to his pointing at a sentence reading it aloud, “ _The devoted one who unleashes Lust has the stance of the uncontrollable tolerance of the lurement of one whose soul pleases their eye yet if the devoted one is not fully satisfied. Consequences will occur that will lure the lust out of the body itself till the soul cleansed.”_

The air seemed to thicken after she read those words. She could feel Damian drift his gaze onto her but she couldn’t look himt. “What does this all mean?” 

Damian’s low voice was echoed against her ear. Raven didn’t notice how close they were. They’re bodies could touch simply if one of them moved just the slightest. Looking into him, she was sure he could see the rid of color flowing into her cheeks.

“It means that since I’m the one who made the seal my soul and body has seen searching for the one who attracts it….and that soul happened to be yours. I guess that’s part of the reason why I came on to you so suddenly…. it’s because my soul likes you. So there’s going to be times where I won't feel _controlled_ when I’m only around you.” Her voice was so brittle she could feel it break with embarrassment, “..but if my soul isn’t fully satisfied when we do stuff like that...then Lust will take over my body until it is. It’s a slight pressure of pleasure mixed with frustration that makes the body ache, it’s almost _chastisement_.”

His eyebrows knitted together hearing that, “So you’ll be in pain until your soul is satisfied.” 

Raven nodded her head, gods this would be easier if he was an abnormal being of some kind. But no her soul just had to be attracted to a person who’s human. “This is why you can’t be near me anymore. I can’t have my morals be acting on its own when it sees you. It could want you at any given time and I don’t want to put you through—” 

_“Use me.”_

Raven’s eyes widen, “What?” 

\--

For gods sake what was he saying. It was as if his words were a reflex all on its own. 

Damian bit his lower lip, looking into her eyes. It was a whole universe in them. He didn’t want to see those same eyes in pain, after all he caused her so much agony for a year with his unruly intimacy with women. 

His voice was soft, a cautious tone simmering between them both, “Use me. Do what you want. If I know it’ll help you to not feel agony then I’ll take it.” 

Did he have any idea what he was saying. Or why he was willing to help her as Damian? He shouldn’t be meddling, she made a simple request for him so why wasn’t he just letting it go. It was one thing to deal with Raven as Robin but now dealing with her like _this._

It was complicated, more than that. But he didn’t care. 

“Damian I can’t--” 

Raven couldn’t even get her sentence out, the next thing she knew Damian’s lips were on hers. Every nerve in his body wanted to shut her up and accept his request without telling her twice. He didn’t want to hear a rejection, he just wanted her to take it before he regretted saying it. Grasping her chin under his thumb in a light kiss, careful not to startle her away. Yet she wasn’t. Releasing his rough lips from hers, their lips were still close enough where they were merely touching. 

The collide of amethyst and emerald taking in each other’s eyes to admire everything that held a universe in them. The library was so silent Damian was sure he could hear her heartbeat, if not his too. Raven’s hands were at her sides yet he found it within himself wanting to feel her grips everywhere. The tension was breaking him already missing the awkward lingering traces of her lips onto his. _“Damian.”_

The sound of the book from his lap was heard hitting the floor. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, drawing her closer to him. His senses being filled with her scent of jasmine that he couldn’t get enough of. 

“ _Don’t...don’t say another word. Just let me.”_

With that Damian imprinted his lips onto hers. Savoring the way her soft lips felt against his rough ones, it was awkward yet searching. The heat that was exposing both of them, dragging kiss after kiss. Until they bathed in each other’s taste. 

Raven’s lips pressed deeper into his. Her kisses _electrocuting_ his body making him ache everything he wanted to do to back in that cramped closet. Raven groaned against his mouth feeling his tarrying tongue wet her bottom lip begging for entrance. Graciously inviting him, as she gripped the fronts of his white oxford harshly.

She wanted this. Or more like her soul did, and he knew it. He could sense it. For fucks sake he was just grateful that she couldn’t sense what he was feeling. Whatever it was, he didn’t even know it himself. 

Feeling Raven’s teeth nibbling on Damian’s bottom lip, he grunted against her mouth. His rough hands behind her soft hair, “ _My soul..it...it wants you.”_ Raven muttered in between the drowning kisses, her voice was so fragile he was it could break. 

He needed to fulfill her soul. And by gods he wanted to do more than just that right now. 

Taking a sense of their awkward position, Damian gripped her lower waist guiding her to his lap. His cock twitched feeling her skirt riding up her thighs. _Fuck this felt good._

Damian licked his lips, watching Raven’s breaths caught in her throat, staring into her through her heavy-lidded eyes. He wanted to take a moment and enjoy every little breathless exhale she took. Her cheeks were reigning with color, her grip against his shirt was tight. Almost like she was keeping him hold, and to say he _liked_ it. The perfect bun she had was now a tangled mess but yet still she didn’t look a mess. _Hell, she looked goddamn irresistible._

Slowly guiding his lips to her neck, tasting her flesh that was just as honeyed as her lips. Without a thought Damian found himself reaching for her ponytail that held her bun and easily pulled it away from her silk hair. Raven’s head leaned back, biting her lower lip from letting a vulnerable sound escape her lips. Damian’s tongue was hot and lasting that dug aimless trails, stopping at various points to bite down her flesh. Her skin tasted as if it was sprinkled with sugar, every lick better than the last. He could feel Raven shiver with every bite he plastered on her neck. 

_“Damian.”_

The way she said his name—it could drive him mad if she continued saying his name with her husky breath that swirled with anticipation. 

He wanted to feel that pleasure that was too goddamn good last night. Recalling the way her hips rolled onto his, stopping her, before he knew he would risk it all if she continued. But he didn’t care anymore, he was throbbing for her and he was sure she could feel him. 

Working his hands down her body, digging his fingers into her hips. He took the pleasure of guiding, rocking her hips onto his cock. Raven jerked and let go of a stifled noise, her teeth sinking into her lower lip.

_How can something so unright feel too goddamn good._

Damian could feel her damp panties against his trousers. His cock responding to every roll that was given. Raven’s mouth fell open, wanting every sound to escape. Damian could see the pleasure takeover her eyes, desperately hearing the soft pants that could echo the library if she wasn’t quite. But shit, how he want to hear her plead, if only they were in a more secluded area. Thankfully no one during this period was scavenging for a book or even cared to look for one while they were all far away from any sightful crowd. 

_“Wouldn’t want people to hear us, Raven. Try to stay quiet for me.”_ His voice a rumbling growl against her lower ear. Yet she was only able to nod, closing her eyes as her nails were tugging at his hair that made him growl. Continuing his motions every swipe against her aching pussy sliding along his cock. 

Raven chewed onto her bottom lip, only letting small mutters come out. Her shaky breath as her hand trailing down his hard chest. Without noticing what she was doing he felt her fingers brush against his cock. Twitching at the feel wanting her to pump him through his trousers, but she didn’t, instead she did something he didn’t expect. 

_Fuck._

Damian couldn’t look away as Raven slid her hand under her skirt. Grunted something explicit in variable languages that he knew she didn’t know. Wanting to see what the hell she was doing but he could feel her fingers desperately pull aside her panties. _Oh shit._ His cock was painfully growing to her motives, feeling her pussy, she was so much more soak than he imagined. He may be fully clothed, this was enough. At least enough to drive his pulsing cock aching to be let out from his trousers. 

His fingers buried into her white blouse, surely leaving marks, and fastening his pace. Pulling her roughly down onto him desperately. Heat curled up his spine, feeling it wasn’t just him controlling her hips anymore. She started to frantically move into his hands with him. Increasing his pace,, again and again, over and over, without stopping--

_Oh shit was that a sight._

Raven’s mouth falling open, her eyes barely staying open staring into him. It was as if she wanted to say something but all she was able to concede was the sounds that sounded so mellow that were aching to be louder. 

Raven groaned _“A-ah..!--”_ A moan that was too loud leaked from her mouth but quick to her response. She shut herself up overthrowing the back of her palm onto her mouth. Biting down her eyes shut, muffling cries. Sweat that seemed to glisten on her skin feeling the sizzling heat of her body attached to him. She looked helpless, eager for him. Almost at the edge. 

Damian shivered feeling Raven’s hand below his navel. She looked down at their doing and back at him, her body may have been pleading more but her eyes. Her eyes said something else. Slowing down his pace hesitantly. He wanted these moments to burn into his mind longer, but he knew why she made him stop. Even though she couldn’t say it herself, he knew. 

Taking her hand away from her mouth slowly. He leaned forward into her, pressing his lips onto hers softly. Feeling the missed contact of her soft, wet, now bruised lips from all the biting down she did on herself. Tangling his fingers into her hair, cradling her cheek. Damian wanted to ease those marks, licking slowly across her lips. Raven’s eyes were open the whole time not wanting to miss a second of his doings, not like he minded anyway. He liked staring into her eyes. 

A silence stretched between them after not quite sure who should speak first. Though Damian could feel she was embarrassed with her cheeks still filled with color, her head dropped taking her gaze from him. “I-I think it’s satisfied..”

 _Oh right._ Damian bit back a curse remembering that was the main reason why their bodies reattached on it’s own. Why they’re in another particular situation anyway. Yet even though she said her body is content, she didn’t move away. They were still in this position that seemed all their own. He could still feel all of her, if he kept feeling her pussy pressed against his trousers any longer, he wasn’t sure if he could contain himself. 

“Right. You won’t be in pain then?” He tried his best to make his expression unreadable, not wanting her to realize how much it was restraining him to kiss her. 

Raven shook her head, “I don’t think so, it would’ve happened by now.” her words were stumbled when she looked down at their laps. “U-uhm, I should probably move from your lap.” Damian could feel himself grin seeing the rush of heat maneuver it’s way up to her face. Sensing a bashful Raven a mile away yet it was an interesting view to see. 

“Mm.” Feeling this thighs lighten from her small weight, yet something was clearly seen on his dark grey pants. _Damn_. She really was soaked. The darken area around his cock that was quite noticeable if someone would stare too long. Though Raven seemed to notice rather quickly, 

Raven pushed her hands to her cheeks, shaking her words. “Shoot I-I’m so sorry. I didn’t know I was going to leave a stain or that I was going to do that. Azar, I’m sorry you probably don’t have an extra pair of--” 

Damian cut her off, “Relax, it’s okay. I have workouts next period. It shouldn’t be a problem. Alfred always packs a spare uniform in my duffle bag.” 

Raven tilted her head relieved but confused. “Alfred?” 

“He’s my family’s butler, more of a friend though. He always keeps me prepared.” Truth was Alfred made him keep an extra pair of everything at school in case he lost some of his uniform when having to transform into Robin during dangerous times. 

“Oh, a butler. That’s nice of him.” 

Damian grunted, stretching his body to come up to fix his oxford that crinkled from Raven’s grasp, though not like he mind. “Yea it is.” 

Damian looked at Raven who was trying to fix herself, adjusting the hem of her plaid skirt as well as the wrinkles from her white blouse. His eyes drifting through her plush skin until it stopped at the noticeable bite he left that soon bruised on the side of her neck. Raven didn’t even notice them. Fuck did she have to look so densely cunning, if he didn’t tell her she would be a walking mark of his own. _Though that was a thought._ That he somewhat enjoyed thinking. 

But that wasn’t what he was meant to supply her with. He wasn’t even supposed to touch her, afterall there was also Jon to think about. 

Damian clears his throat, “You should probably cover those up. I went a little far.” eyeing at the marks. 

Raven brought her hand to her neck where he was referring, “Oh right, I’ll heal them right now. Jon would lose it, if he found out. ” Damian only managed to nod not wanting the guilt to skin him. Raven ended up letting a soft chuckle, muttering lowly under her breath, “Can’t have that happen again.” 

_What?_ She may have not wanted him to hear her. But he did. Has someone else left marks on her? Or done something even remotely the same. But it shouldn’t even bother him, what’s it to him. He was only meant to supply her in satisfaction. So why did he feel the need to pry into that statement. 

“Have you ever done something like this before with someone to make him pissed off?” He tried his best to choose his words wisely not wanting to sound like a questionable gossip. 

Raven chuckled awkwardly, “No I haven’t done something like _that_ before with anyone.” she paused. “More like Jon got ragingly mad after a friend of mine kissed me a few months ago.” 

_“Who?”_

“Roy Harper. He came after you left.” 

Donna thought they could be friends. Hell he didn’t even need to get to know him. _That name was already dead to him._


End file.
